


Old Friends, New lives

by little_yugi3



Series: This Game of Life [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_yugi3/pseuds/little_yugi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was the same until that night. that kiss. Now everyone lives are changing faster than they expected. Sorry I still suck at summaries and bear with me this is going to be my first real E rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends, New lives

Trollin

carcinoGeneticist began trolling twinArmageddons

CG: HEY SOLLUX

TA: What's wrong wiith you now kk

CG:NOTHING I JUST WANTED TO SAY HEY

TA: Hey 2o whats up

CG:I... I NEED YOUR HELP WITH ONE OF MY QUADRANTS

TA: Hookay

CG:IT'S A REDDISH ONE

TA:O____O

CG:IT'S NOT YOU SO FUCKING HELP ME

TA:Ok ok 2o who is it

CG:  ):B I... DON'T WANT TO SAY

TA:2eriously kk how am 2upo2e to help of I don’t know who it is

CG:OK OK GOG DAMNIT IT'S GAMZEE

CG:WE... HAD A MOMENT

TA:Hehe II fuck knew iit. and whoa

CG:AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!

TA: Ok ok what all happen

CG:OK WELL WE WERE JUST WATCHING A OLD ROMCOM AND BEFORE I KNEW WHAT EVEN HAPPENED WE KISSED

TA:O__O whoa… already...

CG:SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M SERIOUS HERE

TA: Okay if how doe2 he react when you see each other

CG:NOTHING HE’S AVOIDING ME NOW

TA: Wow that’s first a fir2t time ivr heard of gamzee doing that

CG: UGH!!!!!!!! THIS FUCKING SUCKS

TA:Maybe u two need to talk about it... I mean u can't keep ignoring not 4ever

CG:YES I CAN I'M VERY STUBBORN

TA:U now realize that kk... Man ur cluele2

CG:HAHA VERY FUCKING FUNNY

TA: yeah just talk to him maybe he's worry u won't want 2 be around him anymore

CG:YEAH YOU RIGHT I'LL BE THE BIGGER FUCKING TROLL AND GO FIND HIM THANKS

TA:Funny con2iding he has to look down at you

CG:HARDY HAR HAR I'LL MESSAGE YOU AFTER WE TALK

TA:Mk bye Mr. Biig troll hehehe

carcinoGeneticist stop trolling twinArmageddons

 

Karkat  sighs as he goes to to find gamzee. He hates to admit this but sollux was right he needed to talk this out with him. Karkat used the transportalizer to move to gamzee's hive. Karkat knocked on the door and waited for gamzee to open the door.

He does.

"Hey karbro what are you ah..." Gamzee said trying not to make direct eye contact with the smaller troll.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" Karkat ask as gamzee moved out the way. 

"So um what do you want to talk about?"

"Don't play stupid asshole. But then you may not be fucking faking." Karkat signed

"We need to talk about what happened the other night."

Gamzee visually tenses at remembering what happened. They kissed, and although gamzee liked it, hell he loved it. But he knows karkat must thing it was a massive mistake. 

“Oh right Ah Hey  why don’t we just open up a bottle of faygo and just relax then.”

“Gamzee no one likes that swill except for you. And don’t change the subject. We need to talk about this. Gog Karbro, I know you must hate what happened more than anything that night, but...But I don’t and I sorry if you hate for this now but I’m happy that we kissed. it reminded me of the miracle I used to believe in.” Gamzee stammered out as he tried not to cry. Karkat stands there for a moment before he grabs Gamzee and holds him as the tears began to fall. just mumbling for him not to hate him. Karkat just held his former moirail. 

“Gamzee I don’t  hate you, you fuckass. So… you actually liked the kiss we had.” Karkat asked looking up at the taller troll for there embrace.

“I did It was like… The miracles had returned to our world again.” he said holding on to karkat a little tighter as if to just to have him a little closer.

“I see...would you hate me if I said I liked it too. and wanted to do it again?” he asked. Gamzee was a bit surprised by this but was overwhelmingly happy about it. He smiled before replying. “No I could never hate you. and yes I’d like to do it again too.” With that karkat reached up and pressed their lips together. They kissed for a few moment, before breaking for air. as fast they stopped, they started again. This time with a little more depth and passion behind it. Gamzee licks Karkat lower lip asking for entry. karkat opens his mouth slightly, Gamzee quickly slips his tongue into karkat mouth. He moaned it the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Gamzee’s neck pulling himself closer to him. That when Karkat feel Gamzee growing need pressed against him. He breaks their kiss and looks down. he can see it obviously threw gamzee spotted pants. 

“Sorry Karbro You’re a good kisser.” He pants out

“So are you...” Karkat says as he closes the gap between their bodies, bearing his face into gamzee’s once more. Gamzee held him closer this time pressing his now fully exposed bulge against Karkat’s.


End file.
